


If You Love Me Right

by HollowHearted



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, basically all I have to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowHearted/pseuds/HollowHearted
Summary: Theo is such a fucking tease.





	If You Love Me Right

It wasn’t often that I commandeered the radio in Theo’s truck, but sometimes his eclectic tastes got too much for me. Basically, if you hadn’t heard of it, he had. And if it was written after 2007, it was unlikely he knew it. It was kind of cute.

   

So when I switched from his homemade CD to the pop hits station, I was shocked that he seemed to like the music.

He had a good voice, and liked to sing along to his strange, sad, acoustic songs. Hearing him sing along to the Chainsmokers was new. And unexpectedly arousing. Him asking to pull him closer in the backseat of a Rover was not something I needed to hear, trapped in a vehicle with him.

My enormous crush/overwhelming lust was a well-kept secret. At least, I thought it was. I had a feeling Stiles was suspicious of the amount of time I spent with Theo, and always asking that he be paired with me for missions.

   

We got to the motel we were staying in for the night. Right now we were tracking a faction of Monroe’s people, one of the last remnants of them.

The girl at the front desk looked at us skeptically. “How old are you?”

I rolled my eyes as Theo flourished his driver’s license with a charming smile. “Nineteen. You?”

She blushed, jerking a thumb at me. “What about him?”

“He’s eighteen. Finally. Last year was terrible.”

She blushed redder. Literally crimson. I frowned, not understanding what was going on.

Theo grinned and winked at me. I realized he was talking about being legal for a year before me, and the implication that we had sex. I glared at him. If only we’d been together last year. If only we could be together.

Now he was singing Talking Body. In the shower. My thoughts were so filthy I started blushing at myself. He’d already gone through it once and was starting over as he turned the water off. Then he came out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam with a towel _sinfully_ low around his hips and water running down his shoulders and chest. I hated the way my breath caught in my throat. And then he gave me a cheeky wink as he sang, “I’m down for what you want.”

I dug my claws into my palms. Think of something else. Think of the Norman conquest of Britain. Or Leningrad under Stalin. Mentally recite the Egyptian pharaohs. It wasn’t working.

He seemed to catch on to my current state of aching arousal and smirked, teasing the line of the towel at his hips. My breath caught again and I forced my eyes shut.

I stiffened when his warm breath tickled over my ear, smelling of peppermint. He’d moved to come up behind me, on my bed. I stopped breathing.

“Now if we’re talking body,” he whisper-sang. I was going to come in my pants if he kept that up. And then he was caressing my shoulders, and I could practically feel the steam coming off him. “You’ve got a perfect one.”

I spike of sharp pleasure went through me. I forced myself to count my breaths. In, two, three, out, two, three.

“So put it on me.” His hands now wandered possessively over my chest and I choked back a moan as he started nipping at my collarbone. “Swear it won’t take you long.”

If this was some sort of elaborate windup so he could laugh at me, I swore I would _kill him where he stood._

He let out a low hum. “Mm, _Liam._ ” My name in that tone was the sexiest thing I’d ever heard. He kissed his way up the side of my neck and starting nibbling on my ear. I whimpered, pressing back against him. I just couldn’t help it. “Just let go,” he whispered. “You can.”

Fuck it. I turned around and kissed him, hard enough to bruise, devouring that pretty mouth of his. He wanted me to fuck him, I’d fuck him. I’d fuck him till he cried and begged. Till he couldn’t beg anymore. He’d feel me for _days,_ dammit.

“You fucking tease,” I growled, shoving him onto his back and yanking the towel off him. He looked surprised, a little overwhelmed even. I greedily drank in the sight of naked Theo. Good _God,_ he was perfect. “You know exactly what you do to me, too.”

I wrestled my clothes off and pressed down against him, drawing a gasp from those pretty lips. I smirked.

“Yeah, well,” he tried to say, but it came out as more of a moan, “Good to know you aren’t immune to my award-winning charm.”

I kissed him again, biting his lower lip till he groaned. I was high on the feeling of him underneath me, shuddering and pulling at my shoulders as I mapped every inch of his chest with my hands. Eventually he pulled away.

“Please,” he whispered, looking longingly into my eyes.

“I’ve waited two years for this. I think I’m entitled to take my time and enjoy you.”

He huffed, pouting. I reached between us and took us both in hand. He sucked in a ragged breath, and his eyes flashed gold for a second. I smirked.

“Shut up,” he panted.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You were goi-mm!” I rubbed my thumb over his slit.

I smirked again. “You were saying?”

“Never mind,” he whimpered.

“I thought so.”

After making him pant and moan for a minute or two, leaving beautiful purple bruises all over his neck, I moved up to nuzzle his jaw.

“Lube and condom?” I asked.

“Duffel bag,” he whined.

I smiled at the way he nearly sobbed when I moved completely off of him. I dumped the contents of the duffel bag out and rifled through them as quickly as I could. Once I had what I wanted, I returned to him.

He acted like I’d been gone for years, kissing me almost as hard as I’d first kissed him.

“Someone’s eager,” I said, smiling into the kiss.

“Fuck, yes,” he said breathily, hands raking through my hair.

I chuckled.

When I started teasing his hole with lube-slicked fingers, I found little resistance. I realized what he’d been doing in the shower for that long.

“You planned this,” I said, half-accusing, half-lustfully.

“I was maybe--mm--hoping?”

   

“Aren’t you the naughty one.”

“For fuck’s sake, Liam, quit teasing me,” he pleaded, squirming.

I obliged, slipping two fingers inside him and deliberately avoiding his prostate. He groaned as I scissored them, one arm falling across his face. I gently moved it.

“Now don’t do that,” I said. “I want to see your pretty face while I take you apart.” His eyes were already cloudy, nearly all black. I smirked. “You’re going to be an absolute wreck by the time I’m finished with you.”

“Probably,” he whimpered.

“Definitely,” I whispered into his ear.

He let out a soft whine, squirming even more. “I’m ready, Liam. Please.”

If I hadn’t been so desperate to get on with it myself, I would’ve kept teasing him for hours, till he was incoherent with need. As it was, I just held out for a minute longer.

“Oh, I don’t know,” I said. “I kind of like you begging me to fill you up.”

“I’ll beg all you fucking want another time, just _please_ take me.”

Well, fuck. Okay.

I was as quick as I could be, making sure he was opened up enough and putting the condom on. Making sure I used enough lube. I was careful as I slid into the tight heat. He whined again, nails scratching my shoulders as his back arched.

   

“Easy,” I whispered, trying to gently hold him still. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He nodded, panting as he tried to cool down a little. I kept still, even though it was extremely difficult not to just _fuck_ that perfect ass. I stared into his eyes and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

He relaxed and I noticed a strange expression come over his face for a second.

“You okay?” I whispered.

He hesitated before nodding, not meeting my eyes. Looking anywhere else. “Just not used to people…caring, I guess.”

I felt something break in the vicinity of my heart. I pressed a long, tender kiss to his cheek. He looked into my eyes then, searchingly.

“It’s okay,” I said gently.

He bit his lip. “Can I kiss you?”

I couldn’t help laughing, even though the moment was so fragile. “I’m balls deep in your ass and you’re asking to kiss me?” He blushed, and I brushed more hair away from his face. “Of course you can,” I said, softly smiling.

It was a gentle kiss, and I had a feeling Theo was baring his soul with it. He gently stroked my cheekbone with his thumb. Everything so gentle.

I rocked my hips, making him moan softly. A gentle, tender introduction to what I was going to do to him. Eventually he pulled back to pant and whimper, head tilted back. I eagerly fell upon the exposed skin, replacing the healed love bites.

I thrust torturously slowly, loving the way he writhed, begging. I refused to acknowledge his pleas for as long as I could. He was so fucking _tight_ , and the noises he made were irresistably sexy.

   

“Holy fucking hell,” he sobbed. “Liam, _please_!”

“Please what?” I purred.

“Harder. Please.”

“We’ll see.”

I could see him crumble inside, hopeless. Like he had given in, understanding that I was going to whatever I wanted, no matter what he begged for. That wasn’t right. That wasn’t how I wanted him to feel.

“Is that really what you want?” I asked softly. He nodded brokenly. I caressed his cheek. “Alright, then.”

Soon he was mewling, legs wrapped around my waist, and his claws ripped the sheets. Fuck, that was hot.

“Little faster, Liam,” he whimpered. “So close.”

I obliged, caressing his perfect skin. Everything I could reach.

“I’ve got you,” I whispered, loving the way his nails dug helplessly into my shoulders. “Just let go, Theo.”

He moaned. “Say it again.”

“What?”

“My name.”

I leaned close, breathing into his ear, “Come for me, Theo.”

He did, clutching me for dear life. I groaned as he clenched around me and followed him, easing us both through the aftershocks.

   

He whimpered as I slipped out of him. I gently shushed him, making sure to keep some sort of contact between us. He seemed pitifully fragile right now. Almost as if he expected me to get up and leave. Maybe he did. When I kissed his forehead, smiling at his blissful expression, he seemed to relax even more. I held him close. Maybe I should’ve taken it a little easier on him.

“Liam,” he said, smiling. His eyes were still closed. It was a beautiful sight. I’d never seen him so peaceful, and it made him even handsomer. How was that even possible?

I ran a hand through his hair. “Theo.”

He sighed, snuggling a little closer. “Shower?”

“Yeah. Come on.”

The shower was a tender affair. He seemed to enjoy having his hair shampooed, in a gentle sort of way. I smiled at him. Post-orgasmic Theo was adorably clingy.

Once we were out of the shower we snuggled together in bed, me spooning him. I could tell there was something he wanted to say, but it took him awhile to work up the courage to say it. I was glad he did, though.

“Was that a one time thing?” he asked, very softly and hesitantly. “Or could we maybe…try a relationship?”

I smiled into his skin. “Well, I think I loved you right, so we fuck for life, right?”

He snickered. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“What for?”

“Giving me a chance.”

“I could say the same thing.”

He huffed. “Let’s just agree to disagree on you being perfect.”

“Mmkay. G’night.” I kissed his shoulder.

He sighed contentedly. “Good night, Liam.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk really I don't.


End file.
